Yard Sale
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Ben and Kevin are forced to help out a church's Yard Sale, and on Kevin's birthday of all days? For Midesko, Quimmy, Mantineus and Unrequited.Dementia


a/n: I got to help my friends churches Yard sale while she was at our schools football game because she's in band. It was fun though :3 I love the swings  
This is for Four people, Midesko, Quimmy, Mantineus and Unrequited.Dementia,  
Everything in this story happened. The church is real, it's in Princeton, NJ and the woman is real too, she was so annoying, kept checking prices on everything…But there weren't two guys named Ben and Kevin in it, sadly, and I was supposed to put this up yesterday on Kevin's birthday

_**Yard sale**_

The sounds of chattering shoppers filled in and outside of this church which was at least a half hour from some of Ben's cousins who let them stay the long weekend from not fighting aliens or traveling by car for hours on end.

Kevin's car pulled up with Ben in the back, and Gwen (who looked frustrated from possible arguments on the two male lovers) who would do anything to get out of the front of the car. Kevin moved the gear into park, and Gwen quickly got out of the car, leaving to the front entrance, where large white doors were opened.

"Why do we have to do this?" Kevin asked, turning off the car and getting out, Ben following as if he was a dog.

"Because, Gwen said we owed her…"

"For what?"

"All the times she had to break us up when we were arguing…"

The truth behind that…well, the only reason Kevin and Ben were fighting was because Kevin was frustrated sexually, and Ben was the reason. Ben was acting much more childish with that fact also, it made Kevin only want to dress him up in skirts and ravage him…but…they were never alone anymore.

The church resided in New Jersey, a large one if that. It had two entrances and a bunch of back doors that led to places like the playground or the field on the side. The other entrance had black, glass doors, preferably used for Sunday's sermons. The side Ben and Kevin had gone into, looked to be a fellowship hall from what Gwen had told them.

There were several people in the front of the door, some buying their items, and a few scavenging for more items, one who was asking the price check on everything.

Gwen sat in a chair where the original cashier had just left. "Go in there and help people out…" She pointed to a large room to the right of where they were. "Go through the kitchen." Which was a plain white door where a man was standing, someone who must have been helping out and not doing a good job of it.

Ben had maneuvered his way around people, pulling Kevin with him because he would have just stood there if he wasn't moved. The kitchen door was opened, and quickly shut when possible, Ben was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…come on…" Ben opened the other door, Kevin walking through first, Ben following and the door giving a loud slam behind them.

This area was huge, filled with tables of books, stuffed animals, games, photo frames, lamps, video tapes, a few computer games, Barbie dolls or just kids stuff; and one was full of bags and purses. There were mostly people walking around, and a few adults with their little children–who were running out like ants about to catch on fire–and looking at the toys and books they had.

"Exscuse me…" A woman asked, the one who was asking for a price check on EVERYTHING. She was talking to Kevin for the most part, fixing her jean jacket that didn't fit her large figure in the least bit. "I don't like the Two for ten dollars on the lamps…how about two for five."

Kevin felt like this woman was an idiot. The lamps by themselves were one for five dollars, that was a reasonable price. "I'll go ask…" Was all he could tell the woman, who when Kevin left, was talking up Ben, telling him all the stuff she was going to buy, and who she was giving it too. Then something about a cousin who she never saw and saying mailing was expensive, when it was three dollars at least.

"Two for Seven…" Those were the first words out of his mouth when he came back.

"No, that's too much." The woman left, thankfully, and a man came up with his wife.

"Two for seven…we'll take it…"

Ben just wondered around for the most part, going back through the kitchen, and into the other room which was more…simple…than the other one. It was filled with Christmas and Halloween items, beautiful candles, even a gorgeous silver set (comb, hairbrush, and mirror), dishes and bowls, and several other candle holders and more photo frames.

He took a seat which was right next to the door, a few people asking him for price checks on different items, from a paper towel holder, to these coat hangers. Many of the people they were here were either asian or white actually, a few having little children which Ben thought was adorable.

**I**t was after twelve when Kevin (who was sitting on the other side of the table with Gwen) decided to go off on an adventure because Ben had to use the bathroom, and the only one they knew of was wide open, and had a lot of people around it.

The left of the church had many rooms, from the kindergarten area, to the preschool room, going down that hall where a door was shut, which led into a long hallway, followed by two offices and a lounge.

They had found the sanctuary, and that they were at the other entrance to the church, where there was thankfully a bathroom (which Ben was in) away from everyone, and a few other areas Kevin wanted to go explore through.

Kevin had made his way down to the sanctuary, the red carpet and the several rows of chair making him just think of something Ben told him…a story he had read. There was the baptizing area…and that lead down into where the pastor would read the sermons every Sunday. The area was big, big enough to play a game or something strange that involved a lot a people.

He had moved over to the piano, a large one that was opened, and had music on it. A song in a language he hadn't learned or wanted to. Kevin knew piano…it was something that Ben probably didn't know, and how was a friend of his who always wanted to start a band and they never got far since she had moved out of the country when she was at least thirteen (she was older than Kevin of course).

His hands touched against the keys on the piano, hitting them slightly and getting no sound, then pressing them harder and getting a loud…he didn't know what from them, it sounded lewd.

He was playing for a few minutes when he heard Ben coming in, quickly moving from his position.

"Was that you playing?"

Kevin gave a strange gesture. "Psht, no." He moved around the rows of chairs and back over to Ben who looked worried about something. "what's wrong?"

Ben shook his head. "I want to go play on the swings…"

Kevin gave a nod. "Gwen said there was an entrance in the preschool area…"

Kevin walked ahead of him, a piece of paper falling out of his pockets when he put his hands in it. Ben moved over to pick it up, it was a folded Birthday card.

"Happy Birthday Kevin, it seems like it's only been a short time since we've known each other but...even with your transfo-"

Kevin snatched it away, putting it back in his pocket.

"Kevin…is today your birthday…?"

He didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would of gotten you something." Ben pouted, crossing his arms, he really would of done something big for Kevin too.

"It's not important…" Kevin went into the next room

"Come onnnn, don't you want something for your birthday?"

"Yes, and I already have him."

Ben blushed as Kevin opened the door, unlocking it so they weren't locked out.

Ben headed towards the swings, watching as he could see a van next door, and the man from earlier unloading and shoving stuff into the house. It must have been a house the church owned. He sat on the swing towards the gate, and proceeded to kick against the ground, pushing him up, the kicking it against to go hire.

Kevin gave a small laugh as he sat on the empty one, not fitting as well as Ben did (Because his figure was more…manly you could say, and Ben's was just too girly…).

"So…why didn't you tell me?" Ben was too happy swinging on the swings to really wonder why, but he desperately wanted to know. "You've been frustrated for weeks and you haven't even told me the reason for that."

"You're kidding me…" Kevin started, shaking his head slightly.

"What…?"

"Nothin', just keep on swinging."

It was at least a half hour later, and they really didn't say a word, except for when Ben had fallen off the swings and Kevin had to help him, and push him in the end. This really wasn't the birthday he was hopping for, he hated that it even was his birthday , since he had done every illegal thing possible already.

"It's starting to rain…" Ben looked up as light rain was hitting him.

"Come on…" Kevin got off the swing, Ben following.

"Wait…"

Kevin turned around.

"Who gave you that card?"

"Who do you think?"

"Well, you hung around Gwen so much…"

"Yeah, like I'd let that whore know when my birthday is. It was your grandpa."

"Oh…"

Ben still felt a little depressed that he didn't know, it's not like there were any signs that his birthday was coming up, there was no hints, no one to tell him, it's not like he was going to go search through Kevin's stuff to find out….it wasn't obvious.

"Well…ya know…Ben…" Kevin pushed Ben down against a picnic table (the one closer to the gate's entrance). "You could do whatever I tell you for the rest of today…"

"What…?" Ben seemed a bit taken back by his comment.

"Like…" Kevin moved his hand down Ben's shirt, moving it towards his pants which he had undone in a sudden movement. "We _could_ go home…and you _could _put on a little outfit…and I _could_ fuck you senselessly."

Kevin's hand had moved down to Ben's boxers, rubbing against the outside of the cloth which made Ben

squirm. He hadn't been touched in a while, who knew what he was holding in or what sounds he would make.

"N-No, Kev…in…" He squirmed more, even when Kevin had moved and licked Ben's bottom lip which had made Ben stop moving,

"But it's my birthday…"

"But…what if someone sees…?" He squirmed again when Kevin had touched the actual flesh of his member, turning onto his stomach, attempting to get away.

"They'll get a fucking good show…or you could just close your eyes…you won't know if anyone sees you or not…"

Kevin had pulled down Ben's pants rest of the way, bringing the boxers with him, and only unbuttoning his. He realized in all of the times they'd ever do this, Kevin was never fully undressed….so off went his shirt onto the bench.

"Kevin…stop…you'll get sick… I could get sick…" Ben was interfering that it was getting even colder, and the rain was falling even harder, like steak knifes.

"Then, you can put on a nurses outfit and take care of me." He kissed Ben's shoulder blade, his lips trailing back down to his previous efforts of preparing Ben for what he was about to take.

He pressed his finger to the entrance, hearing Ben give a small mewl, then pushed into him, getting a prolonged moan, and another one when a second and third finger were pushed in, palpating his prostate, as if the sangfroid feeling he had wasn't enough to turn Kevin on.

The feeling of being probed by Kevin made Ben squirm again, which made him moan because it forced Kevin's fingers to not only moved in and out, and rub against his inner walls, but to hit into his prostate which made moan even louder; not to mention Kevin's other hand was still on his throbbing cock which wasn't being pay attention to anymore, making him whimper and moan.

"K-Kevin!" Ben shouted at him, Kevin's fingers being replaced with his tongue, and eventually going to be replaced by his penis.

Kevin was acknowledging the fact of Ben's voice, he just moved his hand away from it, and trailed it up to his waist, where his other one was going to move to as soon as possible.

"Hmmm…are you ready?" He asked with a hint of malicious amusement in his voice.

"…use a condom…" Was the only thing Ben said, or was on his mind.

Kevin aligned himself against Ben's entrance and spoke, "But it's my birthday…" and intruded in.

* * *

27/09/08


End file.
